


I Do

by lieano



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Pining, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/pseuds/lieano
Summary: Maribelle had to focus on planning Lissa's wedding, because if she didn't she would surely break.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little celebratory piece I wrote to welcome Maribelle to FEH. Maybe now she'll come home to me :'3 enjoy~

The day that Lissa told Maribelle she was getting married was the worst day of Maribelle’s life. She hadn’t let the pain show on her face, of course. She had exploded with delight for Lissa and set herself to work right away. Lissa was her best friend and the princess, and if Maribelle had to lock away her broken heart to make this wedding the best one in Ylissean history, then so be it.

Despite the heartache, planning a royal wedding was something Maribelle thought she might have been born to do. She took over all of the technical details of the wedding. She was the most qualified person, as she knew Lissa’s tastes better than anyone. She designed the menu, picked out the flowers, arranged decorations at the venue. She let Lissa pick out her own dress, of course, but she worked closely with the designer to make sure that the alterations were done perfectly. She consumed herself with work. For the entire year between the engagement and the wedding date, Maribelle ensured that she was never alone with her own thoughts, or with Lissa. 

When the day finally arrived, Maribelle stood alone in the chapel and admired her handiwork. It was gorgeous. This was going to be the best day of Lissa’s life, she was certain. She had truly put aside her own anguished emotions to make something incredible. But guests wouldn’t show up for another hour. And now Maribelle had nothing left. 

“Oh no,” she whispered to herself, rushing to a huge pot of yellow and white flowers. “Oh dear, this won’t do, I think the hydrangeas are wilting.” 

The hydrangeas were beautiful and plump, but Maribelle still fussed over them. She retrieved water and spritzed them to life. Then, tilting her head, she started to pull out and rearrange the flowers. Maybe they would look better if they in different positions. 

Maribelle was standing at the front of the chapel, holding a bundle of perfectly nice flowers in her hands, when the doors opened and Lissa’s voice echoed “Maribelle! There are you are!” 

Maribelle’s blood ran cold. She quickly lifted the bouquet and covered her face with it. She didn’t want to see Lissa. She had done a stand up job of keeping her feelings under control. If she saw Lissa in her dress now, she would surely lose all of her hard earned composure. 

“Darling! What’s wrong? You shouldn’t be in here, you-” 

“I have to talk to you, Maribelle!” Lissa insisted. Maribelle couldn’t see her. She kept her face hidden behind the flowers. But she heard the clack of Lissa’s heels as she approached quickly. She felt the delicate pull of fingers on her wrist. Maribelle kept her gaze firmly focused on the flowers. “There’s something wrong with the wedding! I think we have to call it off!” 

“Nonsense!” Maribelle cried. “There is no problem big enough that we need to postpone the most glorious day of your life! What is it, please tell me and I will fix it! Is it the caterer? Is it the seating arrangements? Is it the officiant? I will rush to talk to them right away if you-” 

“No!” Lissa’s grip tightened around Maribelle’s wrist when she made a motion to pull away. Then Lissa’s voice dropped in tone and she said, weakly, “It’s nothing like that. It’s something… big…” 

Maribelle sighed into her flowers. “There is no problem too big for me, darling. Please tell me what it is and I will set it right.” 

Lissa’s answer didn’t come right away. Her figure shuffled around the edges of the bouquet. All Maribelle could see was the top of her blonde hair. She was certain Lissa looked lovely. How could she not? She was Princess Lissa, the most lovely girl in the halidom. 

“I haven’t seen you like two weeks!” Lissa grunted after a moment. 

“Oh, it hasn’t been that long. I’ve just been busy making sure everything is-” 

In the middle of her excuses, when Maribelle’s guard was at its lowest, Lissa yanked the bouquet out of her hands. The flower fell away, a few petals falling as it was shaken. Without her barrier to protect her, Maribelle was looking straight into Lissa’s silver blue eyes. They were like a calm lake on a misty morning. They were the center of Maribelle’s world. Her heart broke free of its cage and started to bleed all over again. She clung to her composure by a thread. 

“Why won’t you look at me?” Lissa asked. 

It was then that Maribelle realized something horrible. Something damaging to the whole wedding. Her eyes widened in horror. “Lissa, oh gods! Why aren’t you wearing your dress?! Your hair and makeup aren’t done at all! You don’t have much time to-” 

“I told you,” Lissa said, pouting a little. “I have a _big_ problem.” 

Maribelle huffed back her protests. She couldn’t be scolding Lissa now. It was her wedding day after all. Maribelle had to suck back her panic and find out how she could help. “What is it?” she asked calmly after a much needed deep breath. 

“It’s…” Lissa’s eyes flicked away and her cheeks reddened. She let out a deep sigh and said, “It’s my vows.” 

Maribelle knotted her brows together. A problem. She could focus on a problem. It was better than focusing on Lissa standing here, looking as lovely as ever in her street clothes. Lissa, her best friend, who could make her heart soar as easily as she could make it break. Lissa, the princess she loved, who was going to wed someone else today. “Tell me which part you don’t like,” Maribelle said gently. 

“All of it?” Lissa offered. She peeked up at Maribelle for just a moment then looked away again. “The part where they want they want me to commit to loving him for the rest of my life, till death do us part.” 

Maribelle didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. “Well… I don’t think I can fix that, darling. It’s fairly standard to-” 

“I can’t say ‘I do’ to someone I don’t love,” Lissa whispered. Her hands holding the bouquet were shaking. 

Maribelle took a deep breath. She looked up and around at the chapel around them. She looked at all the hard work she had put toward this wedding. She had spent every waking moment of the past year ensuring that this ceremony would be the most beautiful occasion in history. She also considered what the right and proper thing to do was. As Lissa’s best friend it was her duty, above everything else, to steer her back on track. She had to help put those flighty thoughts to bed. She knew what she _should_ do. And yet... 

“Lissa… Do you want to run?” 

Lissa looked up at her. Her eyes were misty. They shone in the light of the chandelier. They focused on Maribelle as she said, “I do.” 

Not a moment of hesitation longer, Maribelle slid her fingers into Lissa’s and bolted for the door. The bouquet fell behind them as the girls ran. It fell in a heap, more petals making a mess on the once perfectly clean floor. Maribelle couldn’t be bothered to fix it. A smile stretched across her face as she took Lissa away on what would surely be forever known as the best day of both of their lives.


End file.
